A Town Called Undone: Keep The Falls Alive Part 3
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Wayne discovers The Devil's true motives; a final confrontation with Satan leads to an epic ending that will make you never be the same again... Final episode of my series... like ever... so please read, review, and favorite. Enter this: eriksstupidblog (.) tumblr (.) com (/) see what I'm up to. My show: thebrothersofvanhelsing (/) tumblr (.) com and my Twitter is on my profile
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: We're Going down the Frankenhole!' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Keep The Falls Alive

The episode opens where the last one left off.

"Yaaahh!" Yelled Aaron, Kate, Claudette, Saul, Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Brian, and Erik yelled as they came through the door.

We then see a group of leprechauns, Sebastian, Carlos, both Lilly's, Erik, Garth, Jack Frost, Santa and some of his elves, Dr. Sawbones, Ricardo, and Humphrey's mom. They yelled as they came through the door.

"Yaaaahhhh!"

"Wait. Sebastian! (Run to him)"

"Kids! I can't believe it! I thought I lost you two!"

"So... what's everyone doing here?"

"It's...it's a long story." Said Dr. Sawbones.

Sebastian lights a match and throws it into a can, illuminating the shack, revealing the people sitting around the room.

"Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base." The screen pans across the various people hiding in the Mystery Shack.

"Ah! The leprechauns?" Aaron asked.

"Do not be afraid laddy. We won't steal anything from you… we have learned that the economy failed so stealing is pretty much pointless as everyone does it."

"Can someone tell me why this house is free from the nightmare out there?" Saul asked.

"I think that they think we're not in here." Dr. Sawbones explained.

"It's because of the spell that Wayne put on the house!" Saul said.

"Then these people needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plans to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, we can't all just hide inside. There's a town in need of saving. Me and Wayne tried to do it, but he got captured by the Devil."

Saul then climbs on top of the TV. "Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back." Pulls Claudette up after him.

"Saul's right. Satan wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Wayne, before he was captured, knows the Devil's secret weakness."

The refugees perk up and start muttering.

"Weakness?" Ricardo asked.

"Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our...whatever Erik over there has..."

Erik then shouted. "Various rashes!"

"...then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!"

Everyone cheers as music starts to play and Aaron then started to sing.

Aaron:

When the Devil has screwed you,

And made you fear death

When you've been scared, tortured and been made like a fool,

And he's taken your last breath.

There's been one thing that can be done,

You can get up and fight.

Don't just sit and take it,

Keep the Falls alive!

You do it for you and me

And help us save a fair city

Answer all the calls

And break down the fourth wall

And say that you'll won't surrender and would die

Just to keep the falls alive!

Humphrey's mon:

Tired of him bullying you?

Everyone:

Keep the falls alive!

Dr. Sawbones:

Tired of always being doomed?

Everyone:

Keep the falls alive!

Saul:

Want to see us win?

Everyone:

Keep the falls alive!

Claudette:

Don't want him to be king?

Everyone:

Keep the falls alive!

You do it for you and me

And help us save a fair city

Answer all the calls

And break down the fourth wall

And say that you'll won't surrender and would die

Just to keep the falls alive!

Aaron:

If you're feeling angry, yell it out!

Everyone:

Monsters in your business!

Keep the falls alive!

They're giving you all this mischief!

Keep the falls alive!

Won't take crap from the antagonist!

Keep the falls alive!

Everything he tries to do

Makes you look like a fool

Change the script and change it up

This is our show now because

He wants us all to surrender and die

Keep the falls alive

Ricardo:

When the Devil has screwed you,

And made you fear death

When you've been scared, tortured and been made like a fool,

And he's taken your last breath.

There's been one thing that can be done,

You can get up and fight.

Don't just sit and take it,

Keep the Falls alive!

Everyone:

Go to war, make a scene

Do this for you and me

And show 'em what resistance means.

Why march in someone else's caravan

Especially when they're the guardian of the dammed!

It's time to throw some shit against a fan!

Aaron:

There's no way you can stop,

MERCY…. FALLLLLSSSSSSSSS!

Everyone:  
Keep the falls alive!


	3. Headless Waltz

Cut to Satan unfreezing Wayne at his place. As he was unfrozen he started to talk.

"Let me go you insane-! Wha-What is this place? (Pulls at a chain on his leg). Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the penthouse suite, kid! Have a drink. (Snaps his fingers and a martini glass appears in Wayne's hand) Make yourself comfortable. (Takes a sip of his drink as he sits down) You know that couch is made from living human skin?"

The couch groans as eyes, a nose, and a mouth appear. Ford jumps up.

"Aaah! Quit the games, Lucifer! If I'm still alive you must want something from me."

"Ah, sharp as ever. Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, and I'm here to liberate yours. There's just one hitch. As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in."

"Incredible! Mercy Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism."

"You find a way to undo it?"

"Of course, there's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!"

Satan then turned to him and fly next to Wayne and put his arm around his. He then snapped his fingers as he made an image of everyone who was surviving the apocalypse in front of him.

"Listen… I can do anything I want now, and it looks like one of your friends is getting out of their safe place…"

We hear a beeping as the camera shifts to a hologram of Saul as he has a "Warning" sign above the head.

The devil took a sword from his pocket and started to point it at the body. We cut to Saul who's outside as we see him gathering wood. A demon-like figure is behind him with a sword as it lifts its arm and slices down. Wayne looked away as he saw that Saul was decapitated.

We hear Claudette scream as she runs out and sees the decapitated Saul on the floor. But for some reason he was still alive.

"Saul! Guys, come quick!" they came outside and saw her pick up the head of Saul as he was darting his eyes back and forth.

"WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Saul said as he was panicking.

Aaron then came by and he was holding a pickle jar as he knew what to do. The jar was filled with pickle brine and just the right size for what he wanted to do. He took Saul's head and placed it in the pickle jar. Saul could breathe even though he was decapitated and swimming in brine.

We then see Saul look around as Aaron was getting stuff from the medicine cabinet of the house as he took Saul's head in there. he then said.

"Bring me Saul's body!"

They picked it up and brought it to him and Aaron put cream and some paste on the neck hole as he took the head out of the jar and placed it on the neck hole. We hear his spine crack as he twisted it on the body. Saul sighed as we see a close-up of his head as he did that. The camera zooms out and we see something strange… Saul's head was on backwards!

"You-you-you- you put my head on backwards!"

"Sorry, for saving your life! Next time I'll let you die..."

We then cut back to the hologram which was beeping fast to signify Saul was dying and a health bar that depleted but after a while it stopped and the health bar went up. Wayne sighed as he looked at the Devil who was laughing.

"You're insane if you think I'll help you."

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!"

"Not so fast! You know the rules. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in."

He then sighs, then chains Wayne's legs and neck.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time."

We cut back to the house where everyone was afraid to go out. Kate then started to talk.

"We gotta do something…"

"If we go out there, we'll be dead!"

"We have to do something!" Saul said. "Plus, can you fix my head?"

"Saul's right…" Aaron said.

"About my head?" 

"No, you backwards fool… we have to do something…" Aaron paced back and forth as he tried thinking of a plan. Then Claudette asked the question.

"Wait, wait, wait! Before we go any further, I want to know, how are you alive?" Claudette asked Aaron.

"Yeah, you came from my dreams, how is that possible?"

"Death revived me. And now I am a human for some reason...the Devil put me in the dreams to make sure you don't escape. Oh, before I forget, did you guys get my book?"

"The Devil destroyed it…"

"Oh… but you used it in combat, right? And you've read all of it, right?"

"Yes, but there's something I don't understand. In the back of the book, it said the property of Aaron and his wife, Claudette." Saul blurted out.

Claudette's eyes widened as she turned to Aaron who backed up and waved his hands.

"Just tell EVERYBODY!" Aaron yelled.

"Dude, what does he mean?"

"Alright!" Aaron sighed. "It started at the beginning of this whole series…"


	4. Flashbacks

"It all started at the beginning of the series…" Aaron started.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I was just a wolf coming into Jasper Park and I needed to do some experiments."_

 _We see Aaron as he was from season 1. He was in his den around a cauldron._

" _I was making a potion that allowed me to make the best tasting cola… until…"_

 _We hear Aaron from the past talk as he drops a chicken head in the cauldron._

" _Yes, yes… chicken heads and bird poop… the best one yet…"_

 _The cauldron exploded and Aaron flew back and got his head hit on the wall and passed out. While in his dreams we see that he was getting married to someone. The woman of his life. The two were in a post-apocalyptic world where someone was giving the ceremony. It was Humphrey!_

 _Aaron and the woman kissed and it is revealed that the woman was Claudette in her adult years. She then held Aaron's paws and she said with grace…_

" _You know I have to go… but before I do, I leave you this…"_

 _She handed him a book. It was the journal. Aaron was confused on how she got this._

" _How'd you get this? Wasn't it destroyed?"_

" _Yes, but, I went to an alternate timeline using my manipulator and got it from the Aaron there."_

 _Aaron opened the book and in the back, it said, "Property of Aaron and his wife, Claudette."_

 _Aaron teared as she kissed him. She then looked at her vortex manipulator in her wrist and she pressed a few buttons and left. We then open the scene to Hutch, Aaron and Humphrey in World War two as they were trying to find a way to get out since Aaron's manipulator broke and Humphrey forgot his, as seen in the Season Five episode, "World Wolf 3"._

 _Claudette came walking to them and she noticed something. She wasn't supposed to be here. She then listened to them argue on how to get out._

 _"How? Hijack a plane and see if Hitler has any tools for us to fix this?" Humphrey sarcastically said._

 _"Wow, that's amazing! It's like you read my mind!"_

 _Humphrey's jaw dropped. He then fainted to the floor._

 _"Never thought of him as a fainting type." Hutch said as he started to scratch his head._

 _Aaron looked around. The village they were in didn't seem to have any modern tools to fix his manipulator. The one thing he did see was a female wolf._

 _"Hey, you!" Aaron shouted to get her attention. Claudette noticed he was talking to her so she started to leave. The wolf saw Aaron and their eyes met. She then ran away. "Wait no! Come back!"_

 _It was too late, she left into the forest and she couldn't be seen._

 _"I just took a bath!" Aaron yelled one more time. It was useless now._

 _ **End of Aaron's dream:**_

"When I woke up there was smoke everywhere and is started coughing as I got out of my den. I was fine, but I never forgot that dream…"

We see the past Aaron coming out of the den as people were gathered around it to see if he was dead. We then see Tony as he asked Aaron if he was alright.

"Aaron! Are you still alive?" The wolf named Tony asked.

"Am I alive? Ha! That's like asking if the Hulk can still open pickle jars or if Spiderman can still shoot webs." The wolf named Aaron said while dusting off the soot from his fur.

"He's alright everyone!" Tony yelled. "Maybe next time!"

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"And that's what happened…"

Everyone was awe-struck as they didn't know what to say. Then Claudette spoke up.

"Do you know when this would happen?"

"After the apocalypse is over. But I don't know when that'll be cause, we don't have a plan…"

"I've got one…" Ricardo said as everyone looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We can get in Abigail and mine ships and plenty others that are stationed in Mercy. The ships include a weapons and navigation system that we can use against the Devil. If we can just get the spell of the house on the ships, then we just have to get there and defeat him."

"Crazy, bold…. And stupid… just the way I like my plans!" Aaron said as he smiled. "Let's go!"


	5. The Spaceships to End The War

The gang were following Ricardo while they tried to doge and escape the sights of the monsters. Claudette was talking to Aaron as Saul listened.

"Aaron, do I have to marry you?" Claudette asked. "And plus, how would that work? I'm not even that old to marry someone like you…"

"You want to be older?"

"Kinda… I mean, no… I don't know. I still like Saul but after you said all that… I don't know…"

Claudette sighed as Aaron did the same. "If you want anything to make sense again, then you have to marry me at the end. It just balances the universe and then everything would make sense."

"Yeah, but Saul…."

"You can visit him and still love him… you'll just be married to me… I know it's confusing and you probably don't want to do it, but…"

Aaron grabbed Claudette's hand and he kissed it. She blushed a bit.

"I need you in this…"

Claudette then calmed down and nodded as she agreed to be with him. Saul then watch this whole thing happen as he was dejected. Dr. Jack noticed this as he tried to console him.

"Oi, mate… it's not that bad... to be honest, I get rejected for someone else all the time… it gets better…"

"I know… but it's Claudette..."

They were walking for a bit until Ricardo found the hideout. He pushed away some bushes and we see a huge, enormous green and red spaceship and many other smaller spaceships near it. Everyone then started to start the machines. It was still working.

"It works! Santa, leprechauns, elves, you guys got the piece of the house?"

They all pulled out a big bag that had pieces of Humphrey and Kate's house. Everyone then started to nail the parts to the spaceships. Once they did, everyone saw that a purple bubble went over the spaceships and then it dissipated. Out of the three smaller spaceships that were there, Santa and his elves went in one, Abigail and Ricardo went in the second one and the leprechauns went in the third one.

Everyone else went in the big spaceship. Ricardo then spoke over the intercom.

"We ready?"

"As ready as we will be in this heat." Jack Frost said.

The spaceships started to hover as the scene then changed to Wayne being electrocuted by Satan and him screaming. He then stopped the shock and Wayne groaned as he tried to pick his head up.

"Ready to talk?'

"I-I-I won't let you in my mind…"

"Let's say hello to my friend now… SHOCK!" Satan then pointed his finger at him and a shock of electricity came out of it and he shot it at Wayne who screamed in pain.

The monsters around him started to laugh as he did this. Then they heard a whooshing noise. Satan raised his hand and listened for the noise.

"You guys hear that?" A laser beam then came in through the window and disintegrated the monster next to the Devil. The spaceships from before were flying around and the monsters were covering themselves to not get hit and running around.

"Oh, you want to play like that? Huh, mortals?"

Satan then grew big as he was the size of the green and red spaceship and he punched it using all the force he had. A ripple effect happened as everyone in the ship started to sway back and forth as the ship has just been hit.

Then once the Devil opened his eyes to see, he saw the ship undamaged.

"WHAT!? No, no, no, no!" He grew multiple arms and hands as he started to punch the ship with all his arms.

Everyone inside tried to hold on as this happened. They might've been immune to the Devil's powers, but the impact of the punches had shifted everything in the ship around and even broke a few things. the most important thing was the ships mainframe.

As the Devil stopped punching and shrunk back down to normal size, and started to work on the other ships, but it was no use. Then he hatched and idea. If he couldn't get them outside, might as well burn them alive inside. He then waited for the ships to get close to him and when they did, he tore open the floor and released hot gas and flames from the underworld.

The ships couldn't take the heat as they tried to turn back. As they turned back, they circled around and then shot in the fire in hopes of hitting them, but they missed and Ricardo then spoke through the intercom.

"Come back to home base!"

The ships turned back and they landed in the same field they were in. As they landed the spaceships broke apart slightly. Everyone got out and they were completely bummed out.


	6. I May As Well JUmp

Everyone was gathered around a fire as they needed a plan to get to him. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones were supplying the wood as Ricardo made the actual fire.

"Great job out there… I would pat you all on the butt, but I don't want to get sued again..." Ricardo told them.

"Aaron, you must have some plan, right?" Claudette asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a brilliant plan…. that I haven't thought of yet…"

"Oh, you're so smart…" Claudette said as she was doing something Saul wasn't even knowing… she was putting the moves on Aaron!

Saul gritted his teeth as he heard that and then he sighed in deject. He knew he was the one to be with her.

"He immortal, he's crazy, he's a damn genius… what do I have? Lice in my hair…"

He sighed again as he watched the two of them talk and laugh.

"We need a plan…" Kate said.

"Maybe we can put the spaceships together to make one super ship!" Mr. Jones said as Dr. Jack then hit him over the head with a stick.

"You stupid! Where are we gonna get the tools for… Wait! That's it!"

The next scene was of everyone at Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones' house getting equipment that they had to put the ship together to make one giant ship.

"Grab everything…" Dr. Jack said as the next scene was of the Devil looking at an orb that showed what the gang was doing.

"So, they're making a super ship? Interesting…"

Aaron was in the kitchen of their house as he got Claudette a little something.

"Claudette… Por Vou!"

He handed her the box of chocolates and a single rose. Claudette blushed as she took it. Of course, Aaron only did this to be very friendly and show her that life with him is not so bad. But Saul didn't care now. He was jealous.

"What can I do to win her back?" Saul asked himself.

As the gang was getting back to the field where the spaceship was, Kate had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about leaving the campsite…"

"Mom, what could go wrong?"

As they got back they saw it. The spaceships were destroyed as we see monsters picking apart the remains of the ships. They ran over and saw that the pieces of Humphrey and Kate's house were missing.

"Well, we're boned…" Carlos said.

"Great we have no ship, no plan, and the Devil still has Wayne." Kate said as she walked back and forth while saying that.

"I don't see how things could get any worse." Abigail said.

"We could sing." Erik Rivera said.

"I'd rather kill myself." Jack Frost said.

"Why not do both?" Claudette asked them.

"Very Well…." Ricardo said as he went to the big rock that was there and stood up on it. He then started to sing as we hear banjo and tuba music in the background.

Ricardo:

I may as well jump.

That tricky demon made me look like a chump.

Devil, speaking:

Nah!

Ricardo:

He robbed me of my dignity

and most of my stuff.

Claudette:

Aaron got me candy.

Others:

Cram it down and shut the hell up!

Saul:

I can't compete with that.

He's Aaron the mad genius,

and I'm pudgy fat.

Who would choose a backwards corpse with lice in his hair?

Claudette:

Aaron says I'm dreamy.

Others:

Who the hell cares?!

Carlos:

Oh, won't somebody shoot her please

and put her out of our misery?

Devil, speaking:

That's my cue.

Everyone ran and took cover as he had a tommy gun in one hand and a bazooka in another and started shooting everything in the campsite and tapped danced as he was shooting. There was also a small instrumental break as he did this. He then vanished in a blaze of fire.

Saul:

Aaron makes me puke.

I bet she'd love me too,

if I was a handsome mad kook.

Claudette:

Hey, guess what, guys.

Dr. Jack:

What?

Claudette:

While we were huddled in fear,

Aaron popped the question.

Mr. Jones:

Congratulations!

Jack Frost:

Mazel tov!

Abigail:

May stars in heaven bless your love!

Erik Rivera:

I think I'm gonna cry,

'cause it's an extra-happy Xmas this year.


	7. We Are Number One!

Everyone didn't give up. They still could fix this.

"Guys! We can fix it!" Erik Rivera said.

"Hey, right… we can! But where would we start?" 

"We can rebuild the giant one with the parts from the big one and smaller ships." Saul suggested.

"Let's start…"

We then cut to Satan as we see him talking to his minions.

"You ready to talk, alien?"

"No… you won't make me!"

"What's the purpose of keeping him in here if he's not gonna talk?" A monster said.

"It's better to have him here and not have him say anything then leave and say something." Satan said. "Plus, I expect you to be a real villain. Are you, uh, a real villain?"

"Well, uh, technically... nah." The monster said as the others agreed with him.

The devil gave him a face and asked this question.

"Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero?"

"Nah."

"Have you ever tried a disguise?"

"Nah, nah..."

"Alright! I can see that I must teach you how to be villains!"

The Devil poofed up a saxophone and started to play. As he ended his little saxophone tune, the monsters all shouted one word as there was background guitar music.

Monsters:

Hey!

We then see the gang rebuilding their spaceship. We hear them sing also as they were getting ready for battle.

Heroes:

We are Number One!

Monsters:

Hey!

Heroes:

We are Number One!

Satan:

Now listen closely

The monsters then listened closely as he was about to speak. We then see a split screen of the Devil singing and of Aaron singing too. The two took turns singing.

Satan:

Here's a little lesson in trickery

Aaron:

This is going down in history

Satan:

If you wanna be a Villain Number One

Aaron:

You must chase a demon on the run

Satan:

Just follow my moves…

Aaron:

And sneak around

Devil:

Be careful not to make a sound

Everyone:

We are Number One

Hey!

We are Number One

We are Number One

Satan/Aaron:

Ha ha ha

Now look at this plan, that I just hatched

When I say go, be ready for the party to crash

Go!

Satan:

Now watch and learn, here's the deal

Aaron

Cause it's the Devil we must kill

Everyone:

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

We see the heroes have already built the mainframe of the ship and it's looking great. They continue to sing.

Everyone:  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One!

We are Number One!

We are Number One!

Hey!

Hey!


	8. A Pudgy Kid's Brain in Action

The Devil was lying on his couch made of flesh as Wayne still wasn't talking. Satan then got bored as he needed answers.

He was going to fly to where Wayne was until he thought he shouldn't. the reason… he could try to reason with him.

Back at the camp, we see the huge ship ready to be used. Ricardo opened the doors which came out like the ship on Futurama's Planet Express ship. But something happened.

It got jammed and Saul tried to unclear the jam, but the doors crushed his body, but leaving his head intact. We then see Saul get his head put back in the pickle jar.

"Oh…. I'm a filthy head…"

The gang then goes to where the Devil is.

"I can reason with you… I can give you anything you want… Hey, do you hear that?"

We see the ship come bursting through as the monster's arm and ready their weapons now.

"Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them. (In a deep voice) Don't you?"

"What are you...Oh. Oh no."

"Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk."

"No. No! Not the kids! You ca-"

He then turns Wayne to gold.

"Let's get this over with."

He was about to crush the ship, but something happened. They shot a missile at him and it hit his face. He backed up as he rubbed his face in pain and anguish. There was also water and smoke coming from his face. He looked up and we see his was scalded.

"What was in that?!" He yelled. He then sniffed the air. "Is that… holy water?"

Another missile was shot, but this time at his torso. He grabbed his stomach as he screamed in pain. He then got enraged as he grew into a hellish demon-like being that was twice the size of the ship. Everyone in the ship screamed as they tried turning back.

"We're leaving?!" Ricardo asked.

"We can defeat him!" Kate yelled at him.

Saul then spoke to them.

"Aaron! Can you wire me to the ship's computer via wire to the pickle jar I'm in?"

"Of course, I can… I'm MAD!"

"Then prepare to see a pudgy fat kid brain in action…"

The next scene was of Saul's head hooked up with wires to every port of the ship's computer. He then started to control everything in the ship. As the ship raced around the huge demon-like being known as Satan, it started to shoot its ammo at it, which was holy water.

The demon then started to growl and roar and yelling as he was getting hit. We then see the ship's window as we see Carlos with a water gun in his hands dishing out some holy water as well to the demon. He hit his eyes and he started to scream as the Devil trips over on his feet while trying to recover. They all land and got out of the ship as the Devil was incapacitated.

"Woo! Saul!" Everyone cheered as Aaron was holding his head in the jar and celebrating too. Saul blushed and looked at Claudette.

She gave a wink and blew a kiss. "Life don't seem so bad no more…" He whispered.

"Oh, man. It looks even worse up close." Dr. Jack said ending the celebration as we see the throne.

"I found Wayne! (points to direction) He's golden. But not in the good way!"

"Great! Grab him and let's get out of here."

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?" Claudette asked.

"(Off-screen) I know!" A voice said as we go onscreen on the being who is Nigel in a dress, dancing in a cage.

"Nigel! What happened to you?"

"He tricked me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. (Sobbing) I'm so tired of being cute!"

"How do we undo this?"

"Humphrey. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down."

Aaron pulls at Humphrey's arm. He rattles before turning back to normal and breaking free. This sets off a chain reaction, causing the chair to collapse. As it does, the residents are returned to normal. Eve hits Nigel's cage, knocking it down and breaking it, freeing him.

Nigel then rips off his costume.

"No more dresses! (Pants)"

Everyone claps and cheers as Wayne unfreezes.

"Guys! Aah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!" He told the gang he then looks over and sees Aaron who still looks like Wayne in some ways.

"(To Aaron:) You must be the Aaron I've heard about. Not the first time we met."

"Won't be the last time…." Aaron smiled.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Lucifer's weakness? A secret way to defeat him?"

"I-I do! We need to meld together the DNA of two people who belong to the long line of immortals."

"That'd be Claudette and Aaron, right?"

"You didn't let me finish… a person who is immortal and a person with future vision… so Saul and Aaron."

Everyone gasped.


	9. The End!

"How are we gonna do this?" Carlos asked.

"I have a device in my pocket that I kept in there for plan B."

We see we pulled out a remote that had wires coming out of it. "Now, the universe will shatter and break once these two are together and the Devil won't exist as a being in the real world after that. We'll be fine but, it'll be a hell of a ride…"

"Why won't the Devil exist?" Claudette asked.

"A being of his caliber can't exist in a world if there's no world. He will disappear and that'll be the end of him… ok, Aaron and… Saul where's your body?"

"Long story…"

"Heroic story…" Claudette said dreamily. We then hear a scream as a hand encases someone.

"Ah!" Kate screamed. We see that the Devil was fully healed from his wounds and back to his normal self.

"You!" Wayne said as everyone looked up at the hovering demon.

"You can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to go global and I'll spare her!"

"No! Don't do it! He makes bad deals!" Claudette yelled out.

"Don't you toy with me, little kid. I see EVERYTHI-! Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!"

He said as he held his face. We see that Kate had a water pistol in her pocket and she sprays it in his face. She is released from Satan's arms and fall to the ground.

"Nice shot, pumpkin!" Humphrey said.

"I'll distract him… you do your thing! Come and get me, you jerk!"

The Devil growls as he looks at the group of people. "You wait here! (Turns big, demonic, and red and grows six arms) I've got a woman I need to make into a corpse. (Deep voice:) Seeya real soon."

He then runs off.

"We need to do this... it's our only hope…"

Aaron and Saul nodded as they stood in front of Wayne's device. He pressed a button and they melded together. But what came out was not what anyone excepted. When they were melding the machine then malfunctioned as it blew up in Wayne's hand and it tore the very fabric of the universe apart.

The background became distorted and finally broke into pieces as everyone stood there in a white background. We see that the Devil stopped as he heard this and he and Kate looked around and were also in a white background.

"What's happening?" The Devil asked as he looked at his hands. His hands started to distort. "WHAT?! NO, NO, NO!"

He flies into the area where the group was and he started to beg to them.

"What's going on?!"

We then see Aaron in the form that he is going to marry Claudette in. He has Saul's voice but Aaron's wolf body.

"You're getting erased now… no use fleeing…" He said as Claudette gasped. So, she wasn't going to marry Aaron or Saul, but both.

"C-c-come on! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! Please!"

He then starts to bend and melt.

"No! What's happening to me?!"

We then see the Devil getting covered in stone starting from his feet as it goes up his body and he makes a pose that was grasping at his heart and making an elegant pose. He then speaks in reverse.

"!elohmrow eht nwod og ll'I sA !luos emas eht tub ydob tnereffid a evah ll'I !s'gnisleH naV esoht fo dir teg ll'I !noisnemid rehtona ni kcab eb ll'I"

He then shouts this in plain English. "HEEELLPPP MEEEE!" We then get a white light covering the screen as we fade back into the apocalyptic background, but now it's the post-apocalyptic. The forest is shown with a bird landing on a statue of the Devil, covered in moss and vegetation. Cut to another part of the forest with Aaron still collapsed on the ground. He opens his eyes.

We see everyone run up to him as they look in awe. Everyone who was an animal seems to be in their animal state.

"Why are we wolves?" Humphrey asked.

"It's like starting at a save point. The last save point for us was before we turned human…" Wayne explained.

"Oh, my gosh! You did it! I wish I can marry you now!"

"You can still do that…" He took her pw and kissed it. Humphrey stood there as they tried to do a ceremony right then and there.

"But wait! I'm like too young for him…"

Wayne pulled out the same device he had to meld the two together and he pointed it at Claudette and pressed a button. She began to age and then she stopped aging into the woman you've seen in the older stories and flashback. Humphrey then did the ceremony as they then kissed.

Everyone cheered as Claudette took her vortex manipulator and went out of there. In a few seconds, she came back but had a book in her paws. She gave it to Aaron. They smiled and then she left for good.

We the see everyone go their own way as we hear a voice of Humphrey narrating as everyone cleans up the place and transforms it into Jasper Park again.

(Narrating:) If you've ever taken a road trip through Canada, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Jasper Park or Mercy Falls.

We see Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones leaving Jasper and going to New York. We see Erik Rivera do the same as he looks in the distance and sees the trio, Erik, Lilly, and Carlos there. he contemplates to whether to take them and at the end he goes outside and he puts them in their cages and goes into the airplane with Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones.

"This is so great!" Mr. Jones said as he and Dr. Jack sat down.

"I know…. This new place, Graveyard Falls, seems like fun."

"I hope we don't run into him again…" Mr. Jones groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me… that doctor is a no-good hack… but it'll be a cold day in Hell before I hear his name again… Victor Frankenstein… ugh!"

"Hey guys, want a dog?" Erik said as he shoved Lilly in Dr. Jack's face. Dr. Jack then made baby noises as he took Lilly from him.

"Oh, who's a good dog? You are! Yes, you are! Trust me Lilly, if I get too insane to care for you, I'll be sure you won't be in harm…"

We continue to hear Humphrey as we see many people going through Jasper as everyone was happy and content with their lives.

(Narrating): It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth.

We see Nigel talking too Brianna and Roger, the other two bats.

"I know I made some harsh mistakes in the past, but I found a place that we can rule over people with an iron claw!"

"Go on…" Brianna said intrigued.

"It's in hell, and we see that death owns it now…"

We see the Jamaican Grim Reaper come in as he materialized in the middle of them.

"Is it safe now?"

"It's safe…" Brianna said as she landed on his shoulder.

"Great… let me show you your rooms in Hell…" He said as he smiled twistedly. He put in Morse code on his scythe and everyone there were teleported in Hell.

When they were there, Roger asked the question.

"Nigel, how come you hate Erik so much?"

Nigel growled as he heard that name. "You probably don't know my life that well, but I'm willing to tell you… educate even… he killed my mother... I remember it vividly. It was Christmas and he had a knife over her… I will find him and he will be dead…"

"He could be dead… if you let me get to him…" Death said.

"And me…" Brianna said.

"And me…." Roger said. Nigel smiled.

"Where is he?" Nigel asked Death. Death then projected an image of New York, more specifically, Graveyard Falls.

"Right here... Want to wait for them as they come over there?" They all nodded and they waited in Hell for them to appear in the town. We then move the camera up from Hell and past the soil and we see a forest where there were about five gremlin-like beings running towards a sign that said "This way to, West Virginia". They were two-foot-tall gremlins with what was really short, green fur, big eyes, and two saber teeth.

One of the gremlins stopped as its eyes glowed white as it convulsed as it was being possessed. We see that the possessed gremlin stops convulsing and it shakes itself and runs away. We then cut to the dens of everyone in the show as Humphrey continues to narrate.

(Narrating):

But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting.

The series then ends on Humphrey and Kate snuggled together in their den as there is a rain storm outside. It fades to black.

 _ **THE END!**_

Alpha and Omega: Undone

Created By: The people who matter

Developed By: Some schlub who doesn't get paid enough

Written By: The Real Hero of the story

Story By: A combination of random crap

Character Designs By: Some poor artists

Starring:

Justin Long as Humphrey

Hayden Panettiere as Kate

Neil Patrick Harris as Aaron

J.K. Simmons as Wayne

Nicky Jones as Saul

Alex Vegas as Claudette

and so on...

Remember everyone... STAY WEIRD, STAY CRAZY, STAY DARK, STAY CREEPY, STAY ORIGINAL!

* * *

Post Credits Scene

We see a small part of the forest where we see the stone statue of the Devil as spark form and we see blue and yellow lights spark from a single spot in midair. We then see it form. It swirled and it was formed by nothing. A wormhole… made out of real life thick brown construction paper and had blue lights going around the hole. We then see a small, skinny black and white cat come out of it and look both ways before looking at the camera and saying this,

"Checkmate..." The cat then goes back in the wormhole and the wormhole closed.

* * *

The scene then jump cuts to Erik in his living room where he is playing with a pillow and slamming it against the chairs and he then threw it at his computer and did a little dance. He then starts to talk as he looks at the camera.

"Hi everyone, it's real life A Wolf's Nightmare or if you go on my twitter and Tumblr, you know me by my real name, Erik Rivera.

I just wanna say… thank you so much for reading my stories, I can't express how much it means to me, every viewer, every follow, it means so much. As you know this is the last story ever I'm posting on here and it feels wonderful to be doing something else other than FanFiction.

The world looks down at what I'm doing and sees it as a hobby and I want to change that. I want to entertain people and I see that Fanfiction is just the breeding ground for my creativity. I want to go into Television and I need help with that.

If you know by now, or if you don't, I have a Tumblr blog. I've been posting a lot of stuff there but there's one thing you should see.

Now you probably know this by now, I created a TV show… I've created a lot of them, but I want to focus on getting one out there so if you go to the Tumblr called The Brothers Of Van Helsing on Tumblr you'll see that there's a pilot for my show there and I would love if you'd like, reblog, and share this pilot to as many people as possible.

Now, of course, Fanfiction doesn't allow links in stories other than Twitter, so if you need help looking for that Tumblr blog, it's on my profile.

I need exposure and what better way to get it than to post what I have online. Now, I have a pilot of my show on Tumblr, but I want all you to contact a few networks for me.

I've tried contacting the network I want but I'm just one man and even though most celebs have social media, they seem not to respond to my messages. So, that's where you come in.

I want you to contact the following network which is Cartoon Network and when you contact them send them to the link of my pilot or my Tumblr.

If you do that, then I would be ecstatic. If you somehow contact a person who works in the network, like a creator for a show and you send them to me, that would also be fine.

I've been working on this project for years, ever since I started my Fanfiction account and I'm not even talking about this one. I had another one, but that's been abandoned, I don't write stories there.

I'm getting off topic, my point is, go to my Tumblr, or better yet, go to my Twitter, because I have a pinned tweet that can direct you to the pilot. My twitter is also on my profile.

I could really use your help with this. Who knows? I might be something other than a Fanfiction writer. So, contact that network, contact anyone and send them my way.

This is completely optional… you don't have to do this, but if you wanna go the extra mile, help me out, I'd really appreciate it. I'm gonna stop rambling now, I hope to hear from you guys and I hope you have an awesome day. See ya!"


End file.
